Naruto Uzumaki no Tenshi
by chemdude
Summary: Naruto muere en la batalla contra Sasuke. Despues de muerto despierta en un lugar y se le explica las consecuencias de su muerte. Naruto regresa a traves del tiempo para cambiar el destino de sus seres amados. naruX? ACTUALIZADO 041507
1. Prologo

Que onda!!!

Aquí 'toy otra vez con una historia… será por lo menos mas de 20 capítulos…

Bueno... no los quiero aburrir así que mejor empecemos con la historia.

'_blah blah blah' _ Pensamiento

'blah blah blah' Conversación

'**blah blah blah' **Kyuubi u otra entidad

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de M. Kishimoto... simplemente soy un fanático con ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 1**

"Hahaha en verdad pensaste que tenias alguna oportunidad de vencerme perdedor?" Sasuke pregunto mientras veía fríamente a Naruto.

Hace unos momentos, sus más poderosos ataques chocaron. El Rasengan y el Chidori chocaron en una escala nunca antes vista. La cantidad de energía y chakra utilizada era enorme. Ambos contendientes usaron poderes y técnicas que normalmente eran poco vistas, especialmente para personas de su muy corta edad.

En el final, Naruto no fue capaz de matar a Sasuke. A pesar de que el rubio tenia mucho mas poder y un ataque mucho mas poderoso, al ultimo momento bajo la intensidad y el poder del Rasengan. Lo único que hizo fue marcar el protector en la frente de Sasuke. El esperaba poder poner a su amigo en un estado de inconciencia, sin embargo, el sobreestimó el poder del sello maldito.

Sasuke no se tentó el corazón como Naruto. Simplemente envió su ataque con toda su fuerza directamente al pecho del rubio, perforando su pulmón. Ahora, el peli negro estaba parado exactamente encima de el rubio, viendo como la sangre fluia fuera del cuerpo del ultimo, escuchando la respiración que con mucho trabajo ejercía. La respiración... finalmente cesio. Casi instantáneamente, los ojos de Sasuke empezaron a arder y gritó en agonía. Sentía que agujas perforaban sus ojos. El volteó a ver cuando sintió la presencia de una nueva persona.

"No esperaba verte aquí Kakashi" Sasuke dijo en un tono frió y monótono.

"Que... que has hecho Sasuke?" Kakashi pregunto mientras apresuradamente se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto. Se hincó buscando la presencia de las señales vitales del rubio, sin embargo, estas eran no existentes.

"No escaparas en esta ocasión Sasuke" Kakashi dijo mientras volteó su mirada a su antiguo estudiante. El se sorprendió al ver el Mangekyou Sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke. Esto destruyó todas las esperanzas de que Naruto pudiera sobrevivir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi despertó en un lugar conocido; la ultima vez que habia estado en ese lugar, fue enviado por cortesia de Itachi. Este mundo era Tsukiyomi. Ahora el estaba flotando en el aire viendo la batalla junto a Sasuke.

"Pensé que quieres saber que fue lo que pasó. He decidido que sabrás y experimentaras lo que aquí pasó..." Sasuke continuo con una voz maliciosa "...Pero por supuesto... con un pequeño cambio" En ese momento Sasuke tronó sus dedos. Kakashi se sintió algo mareado por unos instantes antes de reobtener sus sentidos. El levantó su vista a tiempo para ver que el y Sasuke estaban corriendo hacia el otro. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo habia puesto en la perspectiva de Naruto. El gritó en agonía cuando el Chidori perforó su cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento, para solamente reobtenerlo para que las acciones fueran repetidas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gimió mientras lentamente abría sus ojos. "Ughhh... que diablos pasó?" Naruto se preguntó así mismo. El rubio tocó su pecho en el lugar donde habia sido perforado por el Chidori, sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que la herida no estaba allí. Dirigió su mirada a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido en un blanco y elegante kimono, dentro de un cuarto igualmente blanco.

"Al parecer has despertado," una femenina voz se escucho dentro del cuarto. "Frente a ti hay una puerta. Levántate y pasa por ella." Naruto estaba realmente confundido, pero obedeció a la petición.

El pasó por la puerta y entró a otro cuarto. Allí encontró a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, su largo cabello y sus ojos eran de el mismo color que su ropaje. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre sentado en algo que parecia un trono. El ropaje blanco y dorado era muy elegante, su cabello y su larga barba blanca, hacian juego con sus ojos del mismo color.

"Uhh... donde estoy?" Naruto preguntó.

"Estas en un lugar que los mortales llaman el Paraiso," La mujer contestó.

"He... entonces el bastardo me mató. Supongo que esto no es un sueño... verdad?"

"Lo siento pero no. Perdiste tu vida cuando peleaste en contra de Sasuke Uchiha."

De repente el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono se levanto y dijo

"**Sin embargo, tu muerta a provocado un problema"**

"Ok, y tu... quien eres?" Naruto preguntó

La figura que estaba delante de el se rió. **"Tengo muchos nombres, son tantos que nunca terminaria de nombrarlos. Algunos me llaman Dios, Allah, Kami, Budha, entre muchos otros. Tu me puedes llamar como quieras."**

"Uh… okay Kami. Entonces, cual es el problema?" Preguntó Naruto ya que aparentemente no entendia la gravedad del asunto.

"**No debiste de haber muerto"**

"Que cosa?"

"**Yo puedo ver las cosas que sucederán en el futuro. Entiendes esto, verdad?"**

"Si, eso creo, tu lo sabes todo, el pasado, presente y futuro… correcto?"

"**Muy bien, pero no completamente correcto. La única cosa que no esta completamente clara para mi son los demonios. Ellos viven en el reino del mal, lugar en el cual yo no puedo estar. Sabia que eventualmente alguien invocaria a los bijuu, así que empecé a poner en marcha mi plan para salvar a tu mundo."**

"Que plan?"

"Tu" contesto la mujer.

"**así es, tu te ibas a enfrentar a los bijuu y así poderle dar una oportunidad de sobrevivencia a tu mundo. No te voy a mentir Naruto, te escogí porque no eres parte de un clan poderoso, rico y noble, y tampoco tenias notables ancestros. Eso lo hice con un propósito. Nadie esperaría que alguien tan importante y poderoso como tu vinieras de un humilde linaje. De hecho fue una coincidencia que nacieras en el mismo día del ataque del Kyuubi. Yondaime necesitaba un infante, y tú fuiste ese infante. Sin embargo, cuando el Kyuubi fue sellado en ti, también selló la mayoría de tus poderes. Ese evento arruinó mis planes."**

"Entonces, porque me dices todo esto? Estoy muerto recuerdas. No veo el punto de que me digas todo esto."

"**A eso iba. Como te habia mencionado, tu no debías de haber muerto. Pero como moriste, tu mundo será destruido por los bijuu."**

"Eso es imposible, en el momento en el que yo morí, Kyuubi también murió. Y además, Gaara tiene sellado a Shukaku. No tengo idea sobre los demás bijuu, pero supongo que la situación con los demás seria la misma."

"**Estas en lo correcto Naruto. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, Gaara y Shukaku serán forzosamente separados, lo que provocara la muerte de Gaara. El resto de los bijuu serán invocados al mismo tiempo en un periodo de 20 años. Los bijuu serán separados de sus contenedores, y en el caso de Kyuubi, el zorro será invocado desde el mismo reino de los demonios. Los invocadores serán asesinados inmediatamente y los 9 terribles demonios rondaran libres en el mundo."**

"20 años?... quien los invocara?"

"Los bijuu serán invocados por el clan Uchiha," La mujer dijo.

"El clan Uchiha? Te refieres a Sasuke?"

"Si. En un par de años, el junto con Orochimaru invadirá y destruirá Konoha. En menos de un año, su primer infante nacerá. Sus descendientes invocaran a los bijuu en planes de conquistar al mundo." Respondió la mujer

"Eso es terrible… pero que se supone que yo tenia que hacer?"

"**Tu muerto no debió de haber tomado lugar. Se suponía que tú pelearías contra los bijuu durante tu vida. Solamente alguien utilizando mis poderes tiene la habilidad de sellar a los demonios para siempre. Sin embargo, debido a que el Kyuubi fue sellado en ti, las cosas no funcionaron como debieron. Se suponía que en la Academia serias descubierto como un genio y serias tomado como aprendiz del Yondaime a la edad de 8 años. Durante el transcurso de tu vida te revelarías como alguien más poderoso y con un mayor conocimiento en todas las áreas que el mismo Yondaime. Sin embargo, no era de mi conocimiento que alguien estaría en el mundo de los demonios ayudando a los bijuu para poder entrar a tu mundo. Eso provocó muchos problemas y lo que pasó después es de tu conocimiento; Yondaime murió, Kyuubi fue sellado en ti, fuiste odiado por tu aldea. También, como tu chakra obtuvo una dependencia a la del Kyuubi, nunca pudiste haber despertado tus poderes. Para cuando entendí la gravedad de lo que te habia pasado, tu ya no podías vivir sin el chakra del Kyuubi."**

"Tu mundo será destruido. En un periodo de 5 años después de la invocación de los bijuu, el ultimo humano en tu mundo habrá muerto." La mujer dijo.

"**Naruto… no podemos permitirlo, aun no es tiempo"**

"Entonces, porque me dices todo esto?"

"**Quiero que regreses. Quiero que detengas todo lo que sucederá a partir de tu muerte."**

"Porque yo? Porque no envías a alguien mas, tu, o uno de tus Ángeles por ejemplo."

"**Me temo que eso no será posible. Mi presencia o la de uno de mis Ángeles provocarían un inbalance en tu mundo y las puertas del infierno serian abiertas para balancear la imperfección. Tu eres la única opción."**

"Entiendo… cual es la desventaja de que yo acepte." Naruto preguntó sin esconder su sospecha.

"**Tendrás que ser nuevamente utilizado para sellar a Kyuubi. De otra forma, Konoha y el resto de tu mundo será eventualmente destruido. Todas las consecuencias del sellamiento serán las mismas a la de tu antigua vida; las miradas, el temor, el odio, serás nuevamente visto como el mismo Kyuubi en lugar de su encarcelador. Te regresaría al octavo año de tu vida. Tu mente y cuerpo se fusionaran con tu contraparte mas joven y por lo tanto, el alma del Kyuubi será expulsada de tu cuerpo y será enviada al infierno. Sin embargo, lo enfrentaras eventualmente. También el sello que tenias en tu estomago desaparecerá y serás capaz de utilizar tus verdaderas habilidades. Pero…. Una vez que salgas de este lugar no voy a poder hablar contigo, no podré ayudarte a descubrir tus poderes ni podré enseñarte como manejarlos… eso es algo que tu mismo tendrás que descubrir."**

"Déjame ver si entiendo esto claramente. Me quieres expulsar del Paraíso para que vuelva a vivir ese infierno de vida… por segunda ocasión? Para simplemente poder salvar a un montón que jamás se interesó por mi?" Naruto preguntó claramente, las otras dos personas se dieron cuenta de que convencerlo no seria tarea nada fácil.

"**así es Naruto. Lo siento mucho… pero es la única forma de lograrlo."**

"Tengo la posibilidad de decidir de hacerlo o no?"

"**Si tienes la opción de decidir. No te regresare si no lo deseas ya que se exactamente lo que has sufrido. Tu mereces estar aquí mas que cualquier otro humano después de todo lo que has vivido."**

"En ese caso decido quedar…"

"Hay algo mas que deberías saber antes de que decidas Naruto," la mujer interrumpió "recuerdas lo que mencioné acerca del clan Uchiha?"

"Si" Naruto respondió

"Sabiendo y conociendo a Sasuke, tu verdaderamente piensas que se tomaria el tiempo de formar una familia? Tu crees que alguien lo aceptaría después de lo que hizo?" Preguntó la mujer

"Bueno… pues no… pero cual es tu punto?"

"Sasuke escogerá la manera mas fácil para obtener lo que desea, como siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando el junto con Orochimaru ataque a Konoha, el tomara varios prisioneros. De esa forma el revive su clan."

"He… entonces una de sus fans lo acepta después de todo el daño que ha hecho… porque eso no me sorprende?" Naruto preguntó sarcásticamente.

"No Naruto, el jamás es perdonado por haberte asesinado. Todos tus amigos lo odian, incluyendo aquella pelirosa que decia estar enamorada de el."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto se dijo asimismo

"Si, a pesar de que a ella le tomó un poco mas de tiempo el aceptarlo. Ella fue la ultima en darse por vencida. Ella también es parte de las prisioneras y es la que da a luz al primer hijo de Sasuke."

"PERO TU ACABAS DE DECIR…" Naruto gritó pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

"Ella fue violada Naruto!"

"No…. No…. NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Ella junto a Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, Ayame, en un par de años Hanabi y Moegi. Todas ella son violadas por el Uchiha. Ellas son solamente las que conoces. Cuando los niños nacen son separados de sus madres y son entrenados en Oto." La mujer terminó con una lágrima corriendo sobre su mejilla.

"**Ahora entiendes Naruto? No solamente estarás salvando al mundo, pero estarás salvando a las personas que tu amas, a tus amigos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente que la muerte puede parecer como la salida más fácil, pero todas ellas experimentaran dolor y pena mayor a la tuya. Tu eres el único que puede detener todo esto."**

"ESE BASTARDO!!!!" En su mente pasaban las imagines de sus amigas, de los pocos seres queridos que tenia. El hecho de que Sasuke le provocara dolor a su gente preciosa solamente aumentaba su furia. Chakra y energía empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto. El podia sentir poder como nunca habia experimentado correr por su cuerpo. Este poder era fácilmente 5 veces más de cuando utilizó el chakra de Kyuubi con su transformación de una cola. Su furia poco a poco iba aumentando hasta que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color blanco y lo que parecia como pequeñas centellas salían de estos. Su pelo cambió a un color blanco como el de sus ojos mientras que en su espalda, empezó a experimentar un dolor tremendo. En su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer líneas de un color azul claro que formaban distintos símbolos y al final saco todo el resentimiento que tenia dentro de el. Con esto, de su espalda aparecen dos enormes y majestuosas alas. Estas tenian un plumaje blanco y grande.

"**Tus verdaderas habilidades han sido manifestadas Naruto Uzumaki no Tenshi. Como has podido utilizar tus habilidades sin ser instruidos en estas te daré un pequeño aviso. Tu verdadera forma será manifestada durante tres circunstancias."**

"**La primera será cuando estés experimentando una felicidad extrema"**

"**La segunda será cuando experimentes un dolor o resentimiento enorme"**

"**La tercera será a voluntad propia, las primeras dos no tendrás el mínimo control sobre ellas, hasta que el sentimiento que experimentes haya disminuido o en su defecto, te hallas calmado."**

"**Ahora dime Naruto Uzumaki no Tenshi, cual es la decisión que has tomado?"**

"Regrésame………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NA**: Que les pareció. Si les gusta por favor dejen comentario para que yo pueda saber si he de seguir esta historia o no. Sus criticas son apreciadas así que por favor aprieten el botoncito de dice 'submit review' y dejen una critica

Sobre las parejas, todavía no tengo idea. Dejen también sugerencia. De una vez les advierto… no habrá Yao o Yuri…. Tampoco habrá Harem.


	2. Regreso al Pasado

**Maldrake** Gracias x el tip…

**Kisame Hoshigaki** Hmm… Hanabi!?!?! No se me habia ocurrido… pero ella es que… 5 años menor que Naruto? De todas formas tomare en consideración tu opinión.

**Layla kyoyma**: hehehehe… lee el capitulo… eso le explico en el mismo.

**Gabe Logan**: Otro amante de las naruXhina… bienvenido al club!!!

**Baphjojr**: MUERTE AL UCHIHA!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Er… UPS… creo que me emocione… hehehehe

Wow… al parecer la historia es gustada por varios lectores...

Respecto a las parejas me han dejado votos por medio de 'review' y email y estos son los resultados hasta la fecha.

naruXsaku...1

naruXhina...8

naruXhanabi...1

naruXino...1

Como soy muy malo, no revelare la pareja hasta el ultimo momento... hehehe; tomen en cuenta de que a pesar de que la adorable Hinata tiene la mayoría de votos, no significa que ella se la pareja de Naruto. Ahora, si alguno de ustedes, mis queridos ero-lectores quieren una(s) escena(s) limonescas, déjenmelo saber, a menos de que alguien se ponga de voluntario para que la escriba, si alguien dice 'yo' tendré que aprobarla. Si llego a poner un limón en la historia, no será hasta por lo menos pasadito la mitad de esta.

Sigamos con la historia.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** En esta historia los estudiantes empezaran la academia a los 8 años de edad y se graduaran a los 15. La masacre hacia los Uchiha será cuando Sasuke tenga 12 años.

**NOTA MÁS IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría de K. M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se despertó de lo que pensó era una terrible pesadilla. En su mente estaba fresco el dolor que sintió cuando su pecho fue perforado por el Chidori. Con dificultad trataba de respirar profundamente. Todo parecia tan real. El no estaba en el hospital, lo cual quería decir que era muy probable de que el zorro lo hubiera curado por millonésima ocasión. El pensó que todo era una pesadilla, simples y meras alucinaciones producto del dolor. Con mucho trabajo se bajó de su cama y viendo directamente al pequeño tocador en frente de el, su perspectiva cambió completamente. En el tocador se encontraban sus gogles, esperando ser usados; estos gogles los tenia normalmente guardados en una caja dentro de su closet desde el día que se graduó de la Academia y se convirtió en un ninja.

Sin embargo, allí estaban. Sus gogles estaban en el tocador como si estos se le quedaran mirando.

"Entonces no fue un sueño..." se dijo así mismo.

"**No Naruto, no fue un sueño,"** la voz dijo

"Qui... quien esta allí?"

"**Aquí abajo tontito," **dijo la voz otra vez. Naruto siguió la voz y encontró un gato... bueno... era muy grande para ser un gato, demasiado grande de hecho. Posiblemente un gato que pesaba unos cuantos cientos de kilos. El 'gato' estaba en el piso a un lado de la cama de Naruto.

"Que rayos eres tu?"

"**Uhh… es obvio no crees? Soy un tigre,"** el gato dijo eso con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Naruto podia ver el parecido de el felino mencionado con el de un tigre, sin embargo el 'tigre' era de un color blanco y no tenia rayas como los otros tigres, en su lugar tenia marcas o símbolos en su pelaje.

"Hmmm… Y….. tu que haces aquí?"

"**Kami-sama me pidió que viniera. El te mencionó y me dijo que posiblemente necesitarías ayuda."**

"Uh? El mismo me dijo que no podia comunicarse con la gente en este planeta!!"

"**Yo no soy una 'gente', soy un tigre. Hay una gran diferencia… no lo crees?"**

"Explícate…"

"**Bueno, nosotros los tigres caminamos en cuatro patas, tenemos pelaje en todo el cuerpo, una cola…"** El tigre fué interrumpido por Naruto que se veía claramente molesto.

"Déjate de payasadas!"

"**Kami-sama tenia razón… los humanos no tienen sentido del humor. Los felinos somos avatares de Kami-sama. Acaso no has escuchado que en la mitología somos los guardianes de la vida? Nosotros los felinos somos muy importantes en la relaciones divinas y mortales."**

Naruto puso una cara indicando que no entendia lo que el cuadrúpedo decia **"No entiendes verdad? Bueno, lo único que debes de saber es que nosotros los felinos estamos en mayor contacto con Kami-sama. Tenemos la capacidad de estar en mejor tono, por decirlo en cierta forma, con el reino espiritual que ustedes los humanos."**

"Comprendo."

"**Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Kinohu. Tu me puedes llamar Kinohu-chan." **Dijo la tigresa con una sonrisa enseñando sus afilados dientes

"**Kami-sama me envió para ayudarte y estos serán tus acompañantes."** Kinohu dijo mientras se movía. Detrás de ella estaban dos cachorritos. **"Estos dos son Karoh y Korah y ellos serán tus acompañantes."**

"Acompañantes? Que quieres decir con eso?"

"**Son como los Inuzukas y sus perros"**

"Ohhh… entonces pueden hablar?"

"**En este momento no… sin embargo podrás entender lo que dicen y en un par años hablarán tu lenguaje."**

"Y como me van a ayudar, si apenas son unos cachorros."

"**Bueno, para empezar para cuando te gradues de la Academia, mis cachorros tendrán un peso y estatura casi idéntica a la mía, filosos colmillos y garras. De verdad tengo que explicarte como te beneficiarán? Además, son igual de inteligentes, posiblemente mas inteligentes que un humano. También pueden utilizar chakra y tienes sus propias técnicas y ustedes tres pueden inventar ataques. Además, mientras cuides a mis cachorros, tú podrás invocar a nuestra clase. No es por ofender, pero creo que nosotros los felinos somos mucho mas útiles que las ranas."**

"Tus cachorros!?!?!?!?"

"**Si, Karoh y Korah son mis cachorros. Tanto su padre como yo esperamos que cuides muy bien de ellos. El ayudara con el entrenamiento de los cachorros y yo te estaré ayudándote para poder estar checando regularmente a mis crias."**

"Eso es genial! Entonces tengo que firmar un contrato con ustedes?"

"**En nuestro caso no. Nosotros estamos aliados con Kami-sama y por lo tanto somos tus aliados. Un contrato no es requerido. Mientras cuides de ellos, nosotros te serviremos. Por ahora crece con ellos y forma enlaces con ambos. También seria buena idea que te los llevaras a la academia contigo. Ellos jamás deberán estar lejos de ti."**

"Academia???" Naruto volteo su mirada a un calendario que tenia en la pared y vio un día en circulado con rojo y todos los días previos con una X en tinta negra. "Rayos! Empiezo hoy!?!?!"

"**Correcto, de hecho empiezas en un par de horas así que será mejor que te empieces a preparar."**

"**Por cierto, ya que puedes rehacer tus años en la Academia, que piensas hacer al respecto?**"

"De que estas hablando?"

"**A lo que me refiero es el hecho que tu puedes ser el mejor alumno de la Academia en esta ocasión, o puedes una vez mas ser el ultimo de tu clase."**

"De hecho, no lo habia pensado. Por cierto, supongo que he regresado con todas mi habilidades verdad?"

"**Tus conocimientos sobre jutsus si, pero tus reservas de chakra y estamina han aumentado drásticamente debido a que eres un Demi-Tenshi. Por esta razón, y ahora con mucha mas razón ya que estas atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años**

"Hmmm… entiendo. Por cierto, la verdad no se que curso de acciones voy a tomar en la Academia… todo depende de lo que pase dentro de dos años. Tengo que entrenar mucho para prevenir lo que pasará en dos años."

"**Te refieres a la masacre de los Uchiha?"**

"Correcto… por el momento seré el estudiante promedio. Espero poder prevenir lo que ha de pasar y en cierta forma evitar que el bastardo busque venganza en contra de Itachi. Hay muchas cosas que tienen que ser prevenidas. La muerte de Ojii-san es una de ellas. También esta Hemi-teme, Akatsuki y los Bijuu. Por cierto, cuando aparecerá el primer Bijuu?"

"**La verdad no sabria decirte. El hecho que hayas regresado al pasado cambia muchas cosas. Pero lo bueno es que no te tienes que preocupar mucho por Akatsuki. Kyuubi ya no esta sellado dentro de ti, o acaso no te acuerdas de eso? Pero eso es algo que nadie debe de saber… al menos no por el momento."**

"Lo se. Si la villa supiera que Kyuubi ya no esta sellado dentro de mi, todos asumirán que el zorro tomó posesión de mi cuerpo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entró al baño, se dió una ducha y se vió en el espejo. Con un grito que se escuchó en toda Konoha exclamó "MIS BIGOTES!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAN!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto estaba llorando en su versión chibi ya que sus marcas faciales habian desaparecido.

"KINOUHU-CHAN!!!! Que le pasaron a mis bigotes!!!!"

"**Naruto no hagas tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante. Tus marcas faciales estaban presentes porque el Kyuubi estaba sellado dentro de ti. Como ese no es el caso ahora, tus 'bigotes' han desaparecido"**

"Pero me gustaban!!!" Naruto empezó hacer berrinche como un niño chiquito.

"**Ya que mencionas eso, tendrás que poner un Henge en tu cara para que parezca que aun tienes esas marcas, de lo contrario, muchas preguntas surgirán."**

'**_No entiendo porque acepté esta misión de Kami-sama… este niño es muy inmaduro'_** Kinohu pensó** "Oí Naruto, creo que será mejor que te apures, de lo contrario llegaras tarde."**

Mientras Naruto se preparaba para su primer día, por segunda ocasión, en la Academia, el preguntó "Oí Kinohu-chan… que les doy de comer a los peludos?"

Kinohu estaba anonadada ya que al parecer el rubio no tenia el mas mínimo conocimiento sobre tigres. Cualquier tarugo sabia que los tigres son carnívoros, y al parecer Naruto era mas despistado que un tarugo.

"**Carne, cualquier tipo de carne. Ellos te dirán cuando tengan hambre y lo único que tendrás que hacer es alimentarlos."**

"Y como me lo van a decir… saben hablar o hay algún truco para esto?"

"**Los tres se entenderán perfectamente, pero por el momento no con palabras. Mas bien, algo parecido como un enlace psíquico cuando mis cachorros te hablen."**

"Ok… entonces… Karoh y Korah… correcto?" Ambos cachorros alzaron sus cabezas cuando escucharon sus nombres.

"Están listos?" Naruto preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Korah fue corriendo detrás de Naruto mientras su hermana Karoh, se quedo olfateando a su madre, lo cual Naruto asumió que era una forma de despedida. Los tres salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al estante de ramen preferido por Naruto antes de su primer día en la Academia.

"Hey abuelo!" Naruto llamó.

"Buenos días Naruto. Supongo que hoy es el gran día verdad?" una señora dijo mientras que era seguida de cerca por su hija Ayame.

"Si señora! Hoy empiezo en la Academia en menos de una hora!"

"Que bien. Le pediré a Teuchi que te haga algo extra especial el día de hoy. Como que se te antoja?"

"Un miso ramen y un ramen de res por favor!" dijo el rubio emocionadamente. El habia extrañado a la señora. El año antes de graduarse, ella habia enfermado severamente. Vivió menos de dos meses después de que los síntomas aparecieron por primera vez. Naruto recordó que Teuchi dijo que fue una condición cardiaca lo que ella sufrió. El regresó a la realidad cuando sintió una aguda y fuerte mordida en el talón.

"Itai!!!! Que crees que esta haciendo Korah?" Naruto gritó. Cuando vió al pequeño tigre entendió.

"Oí… también me podría vender un poco de carne cruda? Aproximadamente medio kilo?" Naruto preguntó.

"Seguro que si, pero no seria mejor que lo cocinara en tu ramen?" La señora preguntó.

"Oh… no es para mi, es para este peludo comelón" dijo Naruto señalando a Korah. Korah brincó al asiento al lado del de Naruto, mientras que Karoh decidió ronronear alrededor de las piernas de Naruto indicando que la cargara, a lo cual el rubio accedió poniéndola en el mismo asiento en el cual Korah estaba.

"Na-Naruto! Acaso esos son cachorros de tigre?" La señora preguntó con cierto miedo. Era conocimiento común de que los tigres eran criaturas extremadamente celosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus crias. El hecho de que Naruto estuviera acompañado por no uno, sino dos pequeños tigres era motivo de alarma para la señora.

"Oh… estos dos peludos? Si, bueno, veras…"_ 'En la madre… no se como explicar esto…'_ Naruto pensó "Encontré a Korah en el bosque. Se habia lastimado una pata y no podia levantarse, y mucho menos caminar. Lo traje a mi apartamento para cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara. Después de unos días, el desapareció y al día siguiente regresó con su hermana Karoh," Naruto dijo mientras que señalaba a ambos tigres, "y desde entonces los tres hemos estado juntos." La explicación aparentemente fue satisfactoria en los ojos de la señora. Naruto hizo una nota mental en la cual le tendria que explicar a Kinohu la justificación que habia dado con respecto a la presencia de los cachorros. Teuchi le dio a Naruto su ramen, mientras que a ambos tigres les dio un pedazo de carne la cual empezaron a devorar rápidamente.

"Kuwaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" dijo Ayame emocionadamente "Naruto, son hermosos!!! Crees que pueda cargar a uno?"

Inmediatamente Karoh dejó de comer y saltó al mostrador, se le acercó a Ayame y la empezó a olfatear. Después de unos instantes, Karoh empezó a ronronear alrededor de Ayame y Naruto dijo "Hehehe, creo que le caes bien a Karoh" Ayame cargó a Karoh y la empezó a acariciar.

Después de que los tres terminaron de comer y después de un buen rato de apapachamiento cortesia de Ayame para Karoh, los tres estaban a punto de encaminarse hacia la Academia cuando Ayame preguntó "Oí Naruto, podrías traerlos otra vez?"

"Bueno… si ellos lo aprueban," dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Teuchi y su esposa los cuales aprobaron.

Naruto sonrió y se encaminó hacia la academia. "Haber ustedes dos. Hoy es mi primer día en la Academia… otra vez. Pero este es el primer día para ustedes! No están emocionados?" Los dos cachorros se miraron a ellos mismos y voltearon sus miradas hacia el rubio. Ambos cachorros empezaron a hacer ruidos y se callaron esperando que Naruto contestara.

"………."

"………."

"………."

"Err… podrías repetir eso?" Naruto preguntó. Después de un buen rato tratando de entender lo que los tigres querían decir con los gemidos, Naruto empezó a descifrar el significado de ellos y lentamente empezó a establecer el enlace que Kinohu habia mencionado. Después de un buen rato, Naruto finalmente podia entender lo que los cachorros decían.

"Oí… que se supone que vamos a hacer en ese lugar?" Korah preguntó.

"Esa es una buena pregunta. Normalmente Akamaru solia estar junto a Kiba todo el tiempo. Supongo que nosotros tres hemos de hacer lo mismo. Para ser honesto con ustedes, jamás e entrenado con animales."

Al llegar a la puerta de la Academia, la campana tocó. "Okay! Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos mis peludos!" Naruto dijo a sus acompañantes. Karoh gruñó. "Hehe… lo siento Karoh… que tal peludo y peluda?" A esto Karoh sonrió. Al momento de que los tres entraron al salón la segunda campana tocó y todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo.

"Llegas tarde," Iruka dijo friamente.

"Lo siento Iruka-sensei. Perdimos noción del tiempo."

"Perdimos?" Iruka preguntó mientras volteaba su miraba hacia Naruto y se fijó en los cachorros que estaban acostados en el piso. "De donde te robaste esos!?" Iruka le gritó a Naruto mientras se le acercaba. Cuando Iruka agarro violentamente a Naruto de la ropa, los dos cachorros inmediatamente se levantaron del piso y empezaron a gruñir en desapruebo de la actitud de Iruka hacia Naruto.

"Hehehe… son un poco sobre-protectores Iruka-sensei," Dijo Naruto mientras que el Chunin se alejaba. _'Se me olvidaba que al principio Iruka-sensei pensaba que yo era el zorro que mató a sus padres. Rayos… tenia 10 años cuando el me invitó por primera vez a comer ramen. Este par de años van a ser largos y aburridos. Pero,'_ el rubio miró a los cachorros _'al menos en esta ocasión tengo compañía. A la mejor si corro con suerte, puedo hacer amigos más rápido. Ahora veamos… donde me sentaré?'_ Como si su pensamiento hubiera sido leido, Korah corrió unas filas hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia una niña. Después de olfatearla por unos instantes, Korah brincó hacia las piernas de la esta.

"Uhh… hola?" ella le dijo al cachorro.

"Hehehe, lo siento," Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. "Normalmente es la hermana quien hace eso."

"No hay problema," dijo la niña mientras acariciaba a Korah. "Creo que debió de haber olido a mi gato."

"Hehehe, de todas formas lo siento mucho si te ha molestado," Naruto dijo mientras movía su mano para agarrar al cachorro, el cual estuvo a punto de darle un zarpazo al rubio ya que estaba muy cómodo en las piernas de la niña.

"Creo que no va a ir a ningún lado," ella dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la oreja del cachorro haciéndolo ronronear.

"He, creo que tienes razón," dijo Naruto mientras el también sonreia. "Te molesta si me siento a un lado tuyo?"

"No, no me molesta."

"Gracias. Por cierto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. El peludo que tienes en las piernas es Korah," el dijo eso mientras levantaba al otro cachorro y lo puso encima de la mesa. "y esta es Karoh."

"Son preciosos!!!!" la niña dijo con una voz infantil y aguda. "Yo soy Yamanaka Ino" ella dijo mientras se sonreian mutuamente.

"Ustedes dos!" Dijo Iruka. "Es hora de empezar las clases así que por favor guarden silencio."

La clase continúo por unas cuantas horas más. Por la mayor parte de la mañana, los estudiantes estuvieron visitando las distintas áreas de la academia mientras que Iruka les informaba a los estudiantes que es lo que podían esperar en los próximos años.

'_Se me olvidaba que la academia era taaaaan aburrida,'_ penso Naruto, y para su fortuna, en ese momento, Iruka dijo una de las frases favoritas del rubio.

"Muy bien niños, es hora del almuerzo! Como es un día algo soleado, vallamos afuera," dijo Iruka e inmediatamente después, todos los estudiantes fueron corriendo al patio.

"Rayos!! Sabia que algo se me habia olvidado," Naruto murmuro. "Ni modo." El rubio camino hacia un campo de entrenamiento que estaba dentro de la academia que se situaba cerca del bosque. El se sentó y mientras miraba a sus peludos acompañantes dijo "Lo siento Korah y Karoh. No se me olvidara mañana."

"**Al parecer no nos levantamos con el pie derecho el día de hoy, verdad Naruto?"** una voz familiar dijo. El se dio la vuelta y vio a Kinohu que se dirigia hacia el con un par de conejos en el hocico. **"No creo que te hubiera agradado la idea de esta cargando contigo carne cruda todo el día, así que si los traes todos los días a esta hora, yo les traeré la comida de hoy en adelante."**

"Eso seria genial! Por cierto Kinohu… te podrías quedar un rato?" Kinohu asentió con la cabeza mientras se le acercaba a Naruto. "Fantástico! Por cierto, déjame decirte como e explicado la existencia de ustedes tres."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto? Naruto, donde estas?" Ino llamó. Ella queria encontrar a su nuevo amigo y sus dos acompañantes para poder almorzar los cuatro juntos. Y a la mejor, después de almorzar, ella podría jugar con los cachorros. Sin embargo, lo que Ino encontró fue un gran tigre encima de Naruto con sangre en el hocico del felino. Obviamente, Ino no conocia a Kinohu, y mucho menos sabia que tanto el felino como Naruto simplemente estaban jugando. Ino, al ver la escena, se aterrorizó y tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se le permitieron, fue corriendo en busca de un adulto que la pudiera ayudar.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Ella gritó mientras se le acercaba corriendo a su profesor.

"Que paso Ino?"

"UN TIGRE SE ESTA COMIENDO A NARUTO!"

Iruka estaba teniendo un debate interno ya que parte de el queria de fuera cierto, después de todo, el demonio habia asesinado a su familia. Pero otra parte de el, tenia muy en cuenta lo que habia hablado con el Hokage el día anterior.

** Un día antes **

"_Hokage-sama! Que quiere decir con que puso a eso demonio en mi clase!" Un irritado Iruka le pregunto a Sarutobi._

"_Entiendo perfectamente que estés enfadado Iruka, pero tu eres el único instructor en el que puedo confiar."_

"_Pero usted sabe lo que esa cosa le hizo a mis padres!"_

"_Si Iruka, yo se lo que el Kyuubi le hizo a tus padres." El Hokage dijo calmadamente, "pero piensa en Naruto por unos instantes. El tiene 8 años de edad y el a sido el objetivo de más asesinatos que todas las unidades de ANBU juntas en misiones de este tipo por los últimos 8 años. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar a alguien que lo cuide apropiadamente. El tiene que vivir por cuenta suya, y yo soy la única persona que se toma el tiempo para ver como esta. Lo único que te pido es que no seas hostil. Tu eres el único instructor en el que puedo confiar y el que tiene suficiente autocontrol para no provocarle un accidente a Naruto."_

"_Esta bien Hokage-sama. Le doy mi palabra que no lastimare a Naruto."_

"_Aceptare eso como un inicio Iruka. Solamente recuerda que fue el Kyuubi quien asesinó a tu familia. Pero ponte a pensar, como se va a sentir el cuando se entere que la bestia que asesinó a tantos, incluyendo a su familia, esta sellado dentro de el."_

** Tiempo Actual **

'_Le prometí a Hokage-sama que le iba a dar una oportunidad…a la mejor, mi opinión hacia el es errónea.'_ "Vamos Ino!" Dijo Iruka. Ambos corrieron en la dirección indicada por Ino. Al llegar, ambos vieron al tigre encima de Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka grito mientras se dirigia rápidamente en dirección al tigre con kunai en mano. Naruto y Kinohu se dieron cuenta de la llegada de las dos personas. Kinohu se le hecho encima a Iruka dejándolo inconsciente mientras Ino corrió donde se encontraba el rubio y dijo "Vamos Naruto! Tenemos que irnos de aquí!"

"Porque? Que pasa Ino?" Naruto pregunto

"Ese tigre trató de comerte! Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!"

Naruto se empezo a reir. "Esta bien Kinohu-chan. Ellos pensaron que ibas a comerme," la tigresa lentamente se dirigió a Naruto. El rubio sonrió y empezó a acariciarla. Iruka no se movió por unos minutos ya que apenas recobraba la conciencia. Después de un pequeño rato Iruka se levanto y vio al gran tigre echada a un lado de Naruto mientras Ino jugaba con los cachorros.

"Que demonios esta pasando aquí Naruto?" Iruka preguntó. Situaciones como esta era la razón por la cual en ocasiones se preguntaba como era posible que siguiera de maestro.

"Bueno Iruka-sensei, usted ya conoce a Korah y Karoh, esta es su mama, Kinohu" el rubio contesto como si nada.

"Y como explicas la sangre y que el tigre estaba encima de ti!"

"Hehehe, estábamos jugando" Naruto contesto

"Y la sangre!?" Iruka interrumpió. Naruto señalo a los conejos que los cachorros estaban comiendo. "Oh," Iruka dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas, "tenias a Ino muy preocupada."

"Oí, Naruto! Donde esta tu almuerzo?" Ino preguntó después de un momento.

"Ehhh… bueno, se me olvido prepararlo,"

"Tu mama no te lo prepara?" preguntó Ino con mucha curiosidad

"No tengo familia," Naruto dijo mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla.

"Porque no?" Ino estaba muy confundida. La rubia no podia comprender como era posible que un niño no tuviera una familia

"Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo"

"P-Perdón Naruto… yo no lo sabia."

"No te preocupes Ino. Afortunadamente, tengo compañía," el dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a los cachorros y a su madre.

"Si quieres, yo te puedo convidar," Ino dijo mientras le ofrecia su bento mientras sonrojaba ligeramente.

"En serio?" Ella aprobó con un movimiento de la cabeza "Gracias!" el dijo mientras agarraba dos bolas de arroz.

"Si quieres puedes agarrar más." Ino dijo sonrojando un poco más.

"Nah… esto es más que suficiente. No quiero que vayas a tener hambre al rato por culpa mía, pero de todas formas gracias."

"Hey Kinohu-chan! Te quiero presentar a Ino!" Naruto dijo con la boca llena del bocado. La tigresa camino y se dirigió hacia la rubia y después de un par de olfateadas y dirigió su vista hacia Naruto y con un movimiento de su cabeza dio a entender_'Aun no es prudente que ella sepa nada Kinohu-chan'_ a lo cual Kinohu entendió y en vez de hablarle a Ino, simplemente ronroneó.

Después de un par de minutos, era hora de regresar a clases. Ino acarició a Hinoku por última vez antes de regresar al aula. La rubia se adelanto un poco, y tomando ventaja de esto Hinoku le dijo a Naruto **"Tienes razón Naruto, todavía no es apropiado que alguien sepa la verdad. Por lo tanto, será mejor que nos comuniquemos psíquicamente, luego te enseñare como hacerlo apropiadamente."** Con esto, los tres felinos junto con Naruto alcanzaron a Ino y regresaron a la clase.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Si Ino,"

"Te importaria si almorzamos juntos mañana?"

"Seguro!"_ 'Amenos de que tu familia se entere. Si eso pasa, pues creo que me fregué.'_

El resto del día paso en forma aburrida, esto de acuerdo con Naruto, por lo tanto el opto por dormir en la clase, lo cual, provoco una ligera risa de parte de Ino. Después de un rato, las clases terminaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Demi-Tenshi:** Semi-angel. Término que utilizo para describir las habilidades de Naruto, el no es un ángel, ni mucho menos sus padres fueron Ángeles. Simplemente tiene una fracción de poder 'divino/celestial', por llamarlo de cierta forma

**NA:** FINALMENTE!!!!!!! Acabé el capítulo!!!! Wuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!!!!!

Este capitulo más que nada es una mini introducción, la verdadera trama y el entrenamiento tomara lugar en los próximos capítulos.

La verdad, pido disculpas por no actualizar mas rápidamente, pero, con la universidad (tiempo completo), la graduación que se aproxima, y mis tres trabajos de medio tiempo, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.

Ahora, pregunta para todos mis lectores… como se le llama en español cuando los personajes de anime o manga tienen una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza o la frente después de un evento cómico? Se que en ingles se le dice 'sweat drop' pero como se le dice en español?

Otra cosa… con respecto a Sasugay… digo Sasuke… decidan… se vuelve bueno… o lo dejo como un hijo de su pokemona madre!?


	3. El empezar del entrenamiento

Para todos aquellos que quieren que Naruto sea un estudiante aplicado y no el 'dobe', la decisión ha sido tomada y lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo y las razones serán explicadas.

Sobre la pareja; ya la decisión también ha sido tomada. Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia tendrá humor, acción, drama, aventura, romance… osea… un poquito de todo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 3**

"Mami, Papi! Ya llegué" Ino exclamó mientras entraba a la casa.

"Hola princesa," dijo su padre desde un sofá. La madre de Ino sentada junto a el.

"Como estuvo tu primer día en la Academia?" la madre preguntó.

"Fue genial! Hice un amigo! Y tenia dos lindos cachorritos que lo seguían por todos lados! Y luego en el almuerzo, la mama de los cachorritos apareció y se quedo con nosotros un rato!" Ino exclamó.

"Cachorros?" Inoichi (el papa de Ino) preguntó

"Si! Eran dos cachorritos de tigre! Y eran blancos! Y su mama les trajo conejos en el almuerzo! Y la mama era enooooooooorme!" Ino dijo eso mientras extendía sus brazos para dar énfasis en el tamaño de la tigresa.

'_Cachorros de tigre? No conozco a ningún clan en Konoha que use tigres…'_ Inoichi pensó.

"Dime princesa, cual es el nombre de ese niño?" el Jounin preguntó curiosamente.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" La taza del té resbaló de las manos de la madre de Ino al escuchar ese nombre.

"U-Uzu-maki?" la madre preguntó.

"Si mami!!! Y el es bien lindo!! Se le olvidó hacer su almuerzo en la mañana, y yo lo dije que podia tomar del mio. Me dio las gracias y solamente tomó dos bolas de arroz. Le dije que podia agarrar más pero me dijo que no porque no queria que al rato tuviera hambre por su culpa. Luego lo pregunte porque su mami o su papi no se lo preparaban y me dijo que no tenia a nadie" Ino dijo la ultima parte con un tono triste el cual fue notado por Inoichi.

El padre se sorprendió ante lo que la hija habia dicho _'Fue considerado y educado con mi hija?'_ el hombre pensó _'y porque tendria que preparar su almuerzo… seguramente el debe de tener una niñera o alguien que cuide de el… o no?'_

"Regreso al rato. Se me olvidó una cita que tenia. Regresare en una hora o dos." Con eso, Inoichi salió de la casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama, Yamanaki Inoichi está aquí para hablarle," una joven mujer dijo.

"Oh… hazlo pasar," Sarutobi respondió

"A que debo tu visita Inoichi-san?" el viejo Hokage pregunto.

"Hokage-sama, hay algo que debo de pregunto sobre el demo..." Inoichi no pudo continuar con lo que tenia pensado decir ya que fue interrumpido por un claramente irritado Sarutobi.

"Naruto" Sandaime dijo con una voz seria y firme

"Disculpe Hokage-sama?"

"Su nombre es Naruto y seria inteligente que cuidaras la forma en la que refieres hacia el en mi presencia Yamanaka."

"Disculpe usted Hokage-sama. Mi hija menciono algo sobre Naruto que me dejo pensativo. Ella menciono que no tenia persona alguna que cuidara de el. Es eso cierto?"

"Si te refieres a una niñera o algo por el estilo, me temo que Ino esta en lo correcto. Hasta la fecha no he encontrado una sola persona que desee cuidar a Naruto, ya que la mayoria de Konoha ve al pobre pequeño como la criatura que ataco hace tanto tiempo, y no como el contenedor de tal."

"Pero Hokage-sama, usted debe entender que nuestro miedo es con fundamento, que pasaria si la bestia tomara control de Naruto, además todos sabemos que los zorros son traidores y tramposos por naturaleza." Inoichi dijo.

"Dime Inoichi, alguna vez has hablado con el? No solamente estas poniendo en cuestión la capacidad del Yondaime como un experto de sellos al cuestionar la posibilidad de que el sellamiento de Naruto no es perfecto, si no también estas poniendo en tela de juicio mis decisiones."

"Disculpe usted Hokage-sama, no era mi intención..."

"Inoichi, quiero que pienses en lo que te voy a decir, y piénsalo cuidadosamente."

"Si Hokage-sama"

"Lo primero que te quiero preguntar es que es una cárcel?"

"Disculpe Hokage-sama?"

"Inoichi, mi pregunta fue clara, que es una cárcel?"

"Las cárceles son facilidades en las cuales se emprisionan a criminales"

"Muy bien Inoichi, entonces, si las cárceles emprisionan a los odiados criminales, entonces, también se deberia de odiar a la cárcel?"

"Claro que no Hokage-sama, eso es algo absurdo, sin ellas, los criminales seguirian cometiendo fechorias"

"Excelente respuesta Inoichi, ahora dime porque la población de Konoha ha de odiar a Naruto que es el carcelario del Kyuubi, quien es un criminal. Naruto ocupa la función de la cárcel, mientras que Kyuubi es el criminal. Sin Naruto, Kyuubi estaria libre, y en este momento todos nosotros estariamos muertos. El sello que tiene Naruto en su estomago trabaja con su fuerza de voluntad y emociones. Entre mas tormento y maltrato Naruto reciba, el sello se debilitara, así en lugar de ayudar o mantener al Kyuubi sellado, tu como tantos otros idiotas hacen el trabajo de Naruto cada vez mas difícil."

"Ahora mi segunda pregunta para ti Inoichi. Amas a tu hija?"

"Claro Hokage-sama, es mi hija, es parte de mi!"

"La seguirias queriendo a pesar de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que se convirtiera en un criminal o fuera odiada por algo fuera de su control?"

"No entiendo Hokage-sama..."

"Simplemente contéstame la pregunta Inoichi."

"Si Hokage-sama, el amor para con mi hija jamás cambiaria."

"Inoichi, como Shinobi sabes que el Hokage tiene completa autoridad sobre la milicia y sus familias, correcto?"

"Si Hokage-sama..."

"Esto indica que cualquier orden que un Kage de, esta debe ser cumplida al pie de la letra, correcto?"

Inoichi simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora dime Inoichi, que hubiera pasado si Arashi hubiera ordenado que Ino fuera el contendor de Kyuubi, tratarias a tu hija de la misma forma que has tratado a Naruto?"

Inoichi en ese momento entendió la magnitud del error e injusticia para con Naruto. El simple hecho de que su hija pudo haber sido el contenedor de la bestia, aterraba al Jounin. Lagrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de este al darse cuenta que su familia estaba viva y a salvo gracias a Naruto. "Gracias Hokage-sama..." Y con eso, Inoichi se retiro de la oficina del Sandaime.

_'Uno mas que ha visto la realidad de las cosas. Espero que todos tengan un cambio de opinión'_ penso Sarutobi.

Inoichi estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando decidió que queria saber un poco mas sobre Naruto. El rubio Jounin se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Naruto el cual se encontraba en el peor barrio de Konoha. Al llegar al apartamento se dio cuenta de que la puerta era simplemente un pedazo de madera que cubria un agujero. El toco ligeramente la 'puerta' para hacer acto de presencia. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Inoichi movió la 'puerta' de su lugar y entro a la pequeña vivienda. Al entrar a esta, Inoichi sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago y lagrimas siendo derramadas al ver la condición de aquel lugar. Los 'muebles' por así llamarlos estaban completamente destruidos. La mayoria estaba quemados y los que no estaban cubiertos por la combustión, se encontraban en pésimo estado. Las paredes del pequeño apartamento estaban cubiertas con mensajes de odio hacia el 'zorro maldito de Konoha'.

Inoichi no podia dar crédito a que un pequeño de la edad de su hija tuviera que vivir en esas condiciones. El Jounin no pudo aguantar mas y salio de aquel lugar en busca del pequeño rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, y los tres felinos se encontraban en el bosque. Kinohu le habia dicho a Naruto que después de su clase en la Academia se iban a reunir en ese lugar para entrenar sus nuevas habilidades. Después de llegar al área en el cual quedaron en reunirse, el rubio Jinchuuriki pregunto.

"Hey Kinohu-chan! Que vamos a hacer hoy?"

"**Lo primero que 'vaz' "** dando énfasis a la palabra indicando que Naruto era el único que haria la actividad **"a hacer es tratar de acceder tu forma Tenshi. Recuerda, Kami-Sama te menciono las condiciones en la cuales puedes asesar esa forma."**

"El dijo que bajo emociones extremas o bajo mi propia voluntad, pero aun no se como lograrlo."

"**Dime Naruto-kun, en que pensabas cuando te transformaste por primer vez?"**

"En teme y lo que el bastardo hizo."

"**Bueno, al parecer tu primera transformación fue debida a la furia que sentiste. En lo que tu te enfocaras será en poderte transformar a voluntad propia. será un poco difícil, lo primero que tienes que hacer es mandar chakra hacia tu espalda, ojos y alrededor de toda tu piel. El chakra que es enfocado en tus ojos permitirá que estos se transformen en un color blanco. Este 'dojutsu', por así llamarlo, tiene varias habilidades, una de ellas es la de leer el alma de las personas. Estas pueden ser de tres colores. El aura blanca significa pureza, bondad, humildad, prácticamente una persona que esta en gracia de Kami-Sama. Esto es muy raro ya que son muy pocas las personas que tienen este tipo de aura. El segundo color de aura es negro. Al contrario del aura blanca, el aura negra es sinónimo de odio, destrucción, venganza, en pocas palabras todo tipo de sentimiento negativo. Hay que notar que el número de las personas con un aura completamente negra son mucho mas larga que aquellas con un aura blanca. Finalmente, están las personas con un aura gris. La población humana compone más del 99 por ciento de este tipo de aura. La aura gris puede ser catalogada en varias versiones, entre mas obscura o mas claro el color de la aura es, mayor afiliación o inclinación hacia el bien o el mal, esta persona tendrá."**

"…" Naruto estaba con la boca abierta después de la explicación que Kinohu le dio respecto a **una** de sus habilidades oculares. "Esa es una de ellas, cuales son las otras?" pregunto el rubio claramente emocionado.

"**Impaciente, neh? Otra de las habilidades de tus ojos fue activada permanentemente al transformarte por primera vez, pero esa la explicare posteriormente. La tercera habilidad que es de mi conocimiento son las centellas oculares. Esta habilidad, creo que es obvia su función. Al moldear chakra en tus ojos, tienes la habilidad de expulsar centellas de energía hacia un objetivo. Entre mas chakra utilices en el ataque, mas poderoso será este. Ahora trata de enfocar chakra en tus ojos."**

El joven Jinchuuriki enfoco una pequeña cantidad de chakra en sus ojos y aquellos ojos azules celurianos fueron remplazados por unos ojos completamente blancos.

"**Puedes verlo?"** La felina pregunto **"Puedes ver mi aura?"**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. El aura de Kinohu era de un blanco impecable. "Kinohu-chan… tu aura es completamente blanca."

"**así es Naruto-kun… debido a que soy una criatura celestial, mi aura no es tentada por la maldad."**

Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza ya que su asombro era grande. Naruto decidió ver que color de aura tenía así que posesionó sus manos enfrente de su cara y lo que vio lo sorprendió ligeramente. "Kinohu-chan… mi aura… es gris." Dijo Naruto con un tono algo melancólico.

"**No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-kun. Dime, que tonalidad tiene tu aura, un gris claro o oscuro?"**

"Es un gris muy claro…" Entonces eso significa que no estoy en la gracia de Kami-Sama?"

"**No Naruto, tienes que tener en cuenta de que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo humano, y por lo tanto has experimentado y experimentaras sentimientos negativos. Sin embargo, ya que tu aura es de un gris muy claro, eso significa que tu lealtad es hacia Kami-Sama. Recuerda, ente mas clara sea el aura de una persona, mas 'buena', por así decirlo, esta será."**

"Entiendo"

"**Ahora Naruto, otra de tus habilidades como Demi-Tenshi es el hecho que tienes alas. Estas las puedes usar el mandar chakra a tu espalda, pero te advierto desde ahora, es un proceso algo doloroso. Entre mas utilices tus alas, menos doloroso será sacarlas de tu espalda ya que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esta función. Las plumas de tus alas son algo fuera de lo común ya que estas son extremedamante suaves. Sin embargo, estas son más duras y resistentes que un diamante. En pocas palabras, el grado de maleabilidad de estas es único. Estas también te protegen de temperaturas extremas, por lo tanto el fuego y el frio intenso no te afectan. Ahora intenta desplegar tus alas."**

Naruto hizo lo que Kinohu le dijo y empezó a mandar chakra a su espalda. El rubio podia sentir que algo se estaba moviendo dentro de el, sin embargo, el dolor era inmenso. Por un momento penso en darse por vencido ya que el dolor agónico era demasiado. Sin embargo, su primer encuentro con Kami-Sama y los sucesos que tenia que prevenir lo proveyeron fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir con aquella dolorosa tarea. Naruto siguió poniendo chakra en su espalda hasta que sintió que algo salia de esta. Después de un último empuje con chakra, sus blancas y majestuosas alas salieron y dieron acto de presencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una figura se encontraba espiando al par desde un cercano árbol. Esta persona tuvo que reprimir su chakra por completo para no ser descubierta. Este 'visitante', estaba sorprendido(a) por lo que estaba siendo testigo(a). El llamado 'demonio' estaba hablando con un tigre, y lo que es mas, dicha criatura le contestaba. Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fueron el uso de chakra de Naruto así como el despliegue de sus alas. La persona decidió seguir viendo lo que acontecía con el 'demonio' ya que estaba intrigado(a) por uno de los símbolos que Kinohu tenia en su pelaje, este era el símbolo de Kami. Sin duda alguna, si el tigre era una criatura celestial, podria destituir fácilmente si Naruto era o la reencarnación del Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Kinohu-chan!" dijo Naruto mientras respiraba trabajosamente. "Dijiste que doleria, pero eso fue algo exagerado!"

Kinohu solamente sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo **"Ups!, se me olvidaba que los humanos eran criaturas frágiles."**Dijo Kinohu en tomo bromista. **"Ahora Naruto, tienes que aprender a hacer lo que toda criatura con alas puede hacer… y eso es volar. No debe de ser muy difícil, solamente flexiona tus alas. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tus alas son como un extra par de brazos, así que el usarlas no será tarea difícil. Inténtalo."**

Naruto empezó a mover sus alas con mucha facilidad y después de unos segundos empezó a flotar en el aire "Kinohu-chan estoy flotando!!!!"

"**Eso es suficiente Naruto. Es obvio que entiendes el concepto de volar, pero eso la has de hacer después, y asegúrate que nadie te vea. Ahora, otra parte de tu transformación es el que tu cabello cambia de color y crece, al igual que tu piel empieza a manifestar unas líneas de un color azul claro. Al utilizar esta habilidad, tu transformación como un Demi-Tenshi será completa. Estas dos ultimas características te permiten utilizar ciertos ataques los cuales se manifestaran por si solos por primera ocasión cuando realmente los necesites. Una vez utilizados por primera vez, podrás utilizarlos a voluntad propia mientras que tengas suficiente chakra. Ahora no es el momento para que intentes una transformación completa, así que lo podras intentar en otra ocasión. Ahora una habilidad como Demi-Tenshi fue la amplificación de todos tus sentidos. Tu vista por ejemplo, ahora es más aguda. Eres capaz de definir los más pequeños detalles, y en cierta forma predecir acciones físicas. Ejemplo de esto es la habilidad de los Uchihas con su Sharingan en la predicción de movimientos en una pelea. Tu sentido del oido es mucho mas definido. De cierto, es mas agudo que el de los Inozukas, al igual que tu sentido del olfato. Ahora puedes distinguir a personas por olor ya que cada una de ellas tiene un olor propio."**

"**Otra habilidad por así llamarla, es que tus reflejos son mucho mas agudos. En cierta forma, cuando estes en peligro o algo por el estilo, tu cuerpo actuara en instinto. No hay forma de explicarlo hasta que lo experimentes. La primera fase de tu entrenamiento será que te familiarices una vez mas con el control de tu chakra que este es completamente distinto al que tu solias tener. Así que primero practicaras escalando árboles sin manos, y una vez que hayas logrado ejecutar el ejercicio con gran facilidad, seguirás con la caminata en el agua. Por cierto, creo que seria una buena idea que tus ejercicios de control de chakra los ejecutaras usando Kage Bushin ya que todo lo que tus clones aprendan, tú lo aprenderás una vez que hagas los clones desaparecer. Es decir, si hacer 10 clones, aprenderás a hacer un ejercicio 11 veces más fácil. Comprendes?"**

"Creo que si entiendo… eso también incluye cuando estoy tratando de aprender jutsus?"

"**Bravo!!! No eres tan tonto como pareces!"**

"… … …"

"**Err… bueno, será mejor que empieces a entrenar."**

"Okay… veamos, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!**" Con esto 50 clones aparecieron. "NANI!!!!!!!! OI Kinohu-chan!!! Utilicé chakra para que por lo menos aparecieran 200 clones, pero solo aparecieron 50!!! Que esta pasando!?!?!"

"**Recuerdas que mencione que tu control sobre chakra ya no es el mismo?... bueno, esto es una de las cosas a las que me refería. Tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a utilizar chakra de naturaleza Tenshi. Razón por la cual tus jutsus no son tan efectivos como antes. Hablando de naturaleza de chakra, creo que deberias de saber que como un Demi-Tenshi, puedes utilizar técnicas de luz y antes de que digas algo, no hay de que preocuparse, el Sharingan no las puede copiar ya que para poder ejecutar jutsus de luz, tienes que tener chakra de tipo Tenshi. Ahora, sigue entrenando, que la tarde es joven. Regresare en un par de horas para ver tu progreso."** Con eso, Kinohu junto con sus dos cachorros desaparecieron dejando a Naruto con su entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La figura que estaba espiando a Naruto decidió que era hora de retirarse y pensar en lo que habia visto. Sin duda alguna el Hokage debia de enterarse de las habilidades del 'demonio'. La persona dio la vuelta y fue recibida con un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Kinohu.

"**Yamanaka Inoichi… sígueme!"** dijo Kinohu en un tono que no daba espacio para argumentos. Después de unos minutos Kinohu se detuvo y volteando su cara se dirigió al rubio Jounin.

"**Lo que has visto no debe de salir de tus labios, ya que el hacerlo traeria graves consecuencias para este mundo."**

"Disculpe… errr…"

"**Kinohu, mi nombre es Kinohu."**

"Disculpe Kinohu-san… ese símbolo que tiene en el pelaje…" Inoichi menciono señalando al símbolo perteneciente a Kami "ese símbolo, acaso es… entonces usted es…"

"**Es el símbolo de Kami, y yo soy un avatar de Kami-Sama, al igual que mis cachorros."** Dijo Kinohu mientras, que Karoh y Korah hicieron acto de presencia.

"Entonces, Naruto…"

"**Naruto es un Demi-Tenshi."**

'_Naruto, un Demi-Tenshi?, un Semi-Angel?'_ Inoichi estaba tratando de analizar lo que el avatar habia dicho.

"Kyuubi… que paso con el Kyuubi"

"**Kyuubi fue enviado al Kamei cuando Naruto murió. La bestia no regresara hasta dentro de varios años, esta es la razón por la cual Naruto estará entrenando hasta cuando se enfrente a los 9 bijuus, y prevenga eventos que no deben de tomar lugar?"**

"Que quiere decir con que Naruto murió?... de que eventos esta hablando?"

"**Aun no es hora de que nadie sepa. Pero recuerda mi advertencia Yamanaka, palabra alguna no ha de salir de tus labios. Konoha debe de seguir pensando que el Kyuubi sigue dentro de Naruto, ya que de lo contrario, pánico e histeria se apoderara de la población. Nadie debe de saber lo que viste, ni siquiera tu familia ni tu Hokage."**

Y con eso, los tres felinos desaparecieron dejando a Yamanaka Inoichi pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NA:** Casi un mes!!! Es el tiempo que me tomó actualizar esta historia. Wow!!!!! Bueno… aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia. Antes de que alguien me diga o reclame el porque me tardo tanto en escribir esta historia, la respuesta es simple, yo tengo una vida aparte de escribir. Solamente escribo cuando me agarra la inspiración. Actualmente tengo la idea sobre otro fic que aun no empiezo a trabajar en el. Si lo decido hacer, primero escribiré los primeros 10 capítulos antes de publicar el primero.

De todas formas, La historia de escogiendo caminos estará sin ser actualizada por un buen rato.

Ya saben, si tienen ideas de cómo mejorar la trama o sugerencias de que poner en la historia, dejenmelo saber por medio de 'review' y las tomaré en cuenta. La trama siempre estará cambiando, pero tengo una idea fija de que es lo que voy a escribir, incluyendo el climax y final de la historia.

Bueno… nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Ja Né!!!!!


End file.
